mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough:Mario
---- Walkthrough Koopa Cruiser Inside Koopa Cruiser Mario and Luigi waits inside the Koopa Cruiser until Bowser instructs Mario and Luigi to arrange their suitcase and report to the deck. This will be the first time to play as Luigi too. On the next room, they will find Koopa Bros. together talking to each other, but they will learn from their conversation. Mario and Luigi can change their positions by pressing press . controls the leading brother and controls the brother at the back. There are Koopas that are talking about Bros. Block; see the link to the article. At the next area, there are Koopa Troopas lining up for photos, some have different thoughts if the borthers talk to them. You can pass by them—the photographer halts you there assuming you are also going to the Beanbean Kingdom. As he instructs, open the suitcase with . He notices that the brothers does not have passports, but do not worry—he will allow them to cut in line since they were instructed by Bowser to meet up at the deck. Mario must step onto the mat as Luigi will be instructed to step back. Even if the photographer tells Mario not to move around, he can be as goofy as he wants by pressing the . For Luigi's photo, press to swap positions and stand on the place mat and vice versa. They can continue your journey as you find a ? Block containing a Mushroom. They can go south find the Koopa Troopa, if you done your previous sidequest correct, he will thank Mario for helping him and give him a 1-Up Mushroom. Another obvious ? Block contains a Mushroom. The next room is full of cargos. Touch the barrel to break, making the Koopa Troopa insult them. Speaking of the deck, he tells them where it is. He will teach the Mario Bros. how to battle enemies before continuing, choose Please do to learn more, then Go to the other barrel. Press and choose Yes to start a battle against a Goomba, see the link to the article for more information. The Koopa Troopa will teach you your timing on counterattacks and additionally for Luigi to dodge or counterattack. They can continue their journey, but they are forced to break another barrel containing a Goomba and battling against it. Mario and Luigi will find a Koopa Troopa trying to trap the Goombas inside the barrels as one of his missions. The Koopa Troopa suddenly spots Mario and Luigi; he is willing to teach battle techniques to Mario and Luigi. Mario/Luigi must stomp the Goomba before starting the battle thus it deals damage. Additionally, the brother is helpless if it stomps incorrectly or when he is attacked at the back. This means the brother cannot move until it is his turn. After defeating the two Goombas, he will trap them inside the barrels and you can continue to the deck. As they come to the next room, Mario and Luihi will find a Save Block, hit before continuing your game. There is an ! Block, hit it and a mechanical hand will appear and grab Luigi. Outside While waiting, Bowser, Mario and Luigi patiently wait outside the Koopa Cruiser nearly passing the border of Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly Luigi was surprised to see Cackletta taunting at them about Peach's voice and ruining Bowser's plan. Fawful appears on-screen even taunting them and attacks Bowser. Fawful startles Mario and Luigi without them realizing, resulting a battle. ---- This is the second boss battle. While you know how to stomp in advance with two brothers, there is a color coding technique taught by Bowser. The enemy fires at Mario when color coding red or Luigi when color coding green. He may say "'''Fink-rat!'"; he will fire at the target. He will also say, ''"Have you readiness for '''this'?"''; he will attack at the target then the unaimed victim. After he loses his helmet, he will position himself near the brother and ram in a directional motion, leaving him open that he can be stomped. After a few hits, Fawful retrieves his vacuum helmet. ---- Fawful destroys the Koopa Cruiser preventing them to arrive at Beanbean Kingdom. The Koopa Cruiser explodes sending Mario, Luigi, Bowser and his minions into far locations. Stats Category:User walkthrough subpages